The Morning After
by KNO
Summary: It's the morning after when things are clearest. Discretion advised.


_This is probably as close to a lemon as I'll get._

_I loved this though, because I focused more on Neji than on TenTen, which doesn't always happen. I was also going to post this in Vicissitude, but like I said, I loved it enough to make it stand alone._

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns it all. Unfortunately.

* * *

><p><em>The Morning After.<em>

Neji did not realize he was in love until the morning after.

The night before he had been so lost in passion that he had barely had time to think. But now, as he lay next to her, Neji knew without any doubt he was in love.

He loved her body and the way she felt underneath him. He loved how she had cried out his name at the peak of her pleasure, and how he had been able to satisfy her despite his inexperience.

It wasn't just her physical attributes that enthralled him. It was her spirit, her childlike soul. It was her intelligence and determination, her willingness to train all hours just to improve her skill. She knew how to laugh and how to have fun, and best of all, she drew him in too. He admired her above any other.

She stirred in her sleep, turning towards him.

A peculiar overwhelming feeling stole across Neji's chest. Kami, he loved her.

Neji ran his hand along her waist and let it float to the curve of her back.

A few moments passed before her eyes slowly opened, sleep still clinging to her lashes.

She stared at him, as if questioning if it were real or not.

"Hey," she greeted in a croaky voice.

"Good morning," Neji responded, winding his fingers in her hair.

TenTen looked at him for a long time before she finally woke up. Her eyes widened and she blushed.

"Did—did last night—did that really happen?"

Neji did not answer at first, trying to gauge what she meant. Had she thought she'd been dreaming? Was she embarrassed of him?

"Yes," Neji answered, face expressionless.

TenTen blinked.

Neji felt more and more uncomfortable the longer she was silent. Did she regret being with him?

TenTen's wide eyes broke away from Neji's, and he suspected she was looking for her clothes.

So. She did regret it.

TenTen averted her eyes from Neji's searching ones as she rolled off the bed, gathering her clothes as she made her way to the bathroom.

Neji watched her go, suddenly feeling very depressed. The fervor in his heart had been doused with pain and disappointment.

He sat up, letting his feet hit the floor, but he didn't get up.

How could he recover this? They had made love. Friendship was no longer in the cards, at least on his end. He wanted her for his own.

TenTen was in the bathroom for so long, Neji started to assume she had escaped through the window. Neji cradled his head in his hands. Kami, what did he do?

Distinctly, he heard the bathroom door open and a gasp.

"Oh, Neji. Kami—what did I do to you?" TenTen spoke.

Neji's forehead creased, still facing the wall.

He felt the bed creak under her weight. Her knees bumped his hip and he glanced at her over his shoulder.

TenTen was focused on his back, looking horrified.

She brought her fingers up and let them trace his taut skin. He loved her touch.

"What is it?" he asked.

TenTen opened her mouth but no sound came out.

Neji waited.

"I practically clawed you to death," she finally muttered, flushing red. She looked at Neji. "Kami, didn't you feel it?"

Neji shook his head.

TenTen frowned, sheepish.

"Sorry," she apologized.

Neji stared at her.

Under his gaze, TenTen blushed a deeper crimson.

"I'm sorry," she said again. "I just—I needed a second to think. It's a lot to take in."

Neji wasn't sure what she was trying to tell him.

TenTen let her hand fall from Neji's back.

She inhaled, and then said, "This is a big deal. I mean—well, things are going to be so different now. Maybe we should have talked about it first or something. . ."

"TenTen, what are you saying?"

TenTen squirmed, slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm saying that I get it if you think this was a mistake."

Neji gaped at her in astonishment.

However, instead of answering her, Neji leaned forward and kissed her firmly on the mouth. TenTen hesitated before she wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself closer.

Neji pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"It wasn't a mistake," he clarified. "I love you."

TenTen smiled and Neji slipped his hands under shirt.

TenTen understood where he was going and grinned, helping him as he undressed her.

Neji was determined to prove himself to her now, and TenTen knew nothing would deter him until she believed him.

She granted him a kiss as Neji maneuvered her down for round two.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews would be appreciated.<em>


End file.
